


Moony's Pie

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Это история про призраков и пироги, про морские ракушки и черепашьи чернильницы, про полторы луны и еще четвертинку. Радио всегда знает лучше.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 18





	Moony's Pie

**Moony’s pie**

Кафе «Moony’s pie» находилось в крохотном светлом здании, стены были лазурного цвета, как пасхальная скорлупа. Окна сияли чистотой. Крыша была покатой и не такой чистой, потому что возле трубы устроили свое гнездо ласточки, а никто не станет беспокоить ласточек ради какой-то там ежевесенней уборки. Вывеска ночами светилась, а днем просто и лаконично сообщала о том, чего вам следует ждать от этого места. Вывеской служила круглая, как пирог, луна, от которой был откушен кусочек.

На витрину выставлялись лучшие пироги.

В заметке местной газеты пироги Муни назвали «произведением искусства». Заметка была вырезана и бережно вклеена в школьную тетрадь, распухшую от рукописных рецептов. Там можно было встретить такие шедевры, как «Сливочная слива» или «Вафельное суфле». Откусив кусочек того или другого, никто не удержится от восхищенного «м-м-м».

Это «м-м-м» раздавалось в кафе Moony’s pie тут и там, так что приезжий мог бы решить, что здесь проходит репетиция хора, мычащего на разные лады классику и современные хиты. Это «м-м-м» и в самом деле звучало музыкой для владельца кафе, скромного мистера Муни.

И если вдруг вы один из тех мрачных типов, кто не в состоянии оценить красоту хорошо глазированного пирога, один из тех сладконенавистников и сахарофобов, то у вас все равно нашлась бы причина полюбить это славное местечко всей душой. Конечно, вы полюбили бы мистера Муни. Потому что его любили абсолютно все — и не как навязчиво разрекламированную газировку, к примеру, которую в одну неделю вдруг скупают с одержимостью, а в другую выбрасывают недопитой. Скорее, как объективно хорошие вещи, вроде качелей, интересных книжек или новорожденных ежей.

Мистер Муни был счастливым обладателем стеснительной улыбки, очаровательной каштановой челки (в солнечные дни так и вовсе золотистой, как тонкий слой карамели) и отличным музыкальным вкусом. Старый радиоприемник трещал под прилавком, но стоило Муни приблизиться, выдавал самую подходящую под ситуацию песню. Чудеса, да и только!

У мистера Муни, помимо пирогов и челки, было еще одно несомненное преимущество. Он был холост. И поэтому кафе с утра до ночи было заполнено посетителями. Для такой маленькой комнатки здесь была удивительная концентрация улыбок, таящих надежду, якобы случайных прикосновений и покупательниц в новых шляпках. Стоило какой-нибудь молодой (хотя бы душой) даме прикупить себе новую шляпку, как она непременно спешила ее выгулять — сначала по парку, затем мимо озера и прямиком в уютное кафе. Мистер Муни в шляпках разбирался не так хорошо, как в пирогах, но доброе слово и галантный комплимент находились у него для каждой посетительницы, что «просто проходила мимо».

Итак, жены у мистера Муни не было, зато был сын. Местных дам это обстоятельство не смущало. Мальчик был хорошо воспитан, знал языки и вообще обладал умным взглядом. Каждый, кто видел ребенка мистера Муни, мог бы это подтвердить: действительно, очень умный взгляд. И золотистые мягкие волосы, как тончайшие ниточки карамели. И застенчивые, направленные вниз ресницы, ну прямо как у мистера Муни. Очарование!

Ребенка звали Теодор, но кто станет называть такого чудо-мальчика Теодор? Конечно, его все звали Тедди. Мистер Муни произносил имя ласково, смягчая двойную «д» посередине, поэтому казалось, имя Тедди было слегка подтаявшим к центру, но достаточно крепким в конце и в начале.

Мальчик был тихоней, и когда в кафе становилось особенно людно, а мистеру Муни особенно требовалась чья-нибудь рука, подающая сито с молотым орехом или ложечку разрыхлителя, Тедди незаметно выскальзывал с черного хода и уходил гулять по улицам. Муни купил ему чудные, почти моряцкие клеши, поэтому Тедди ходил на пристань и еще к самому берегу, где возились одни малыши. С малышами играть было интересно, но немного стыдно, поэтому Тедди просто вышагивал по берегу, загребая клешами песок, и разыскивал самые красивые раковины для своей капитанской рубки.

Так все и было ровно до тех пор, пока зимнего вида мужчина не зашел в кафе, незаметный за всеми этими разрумянившимися хохотушками в шляпках. Сам он был не румян, а очень даже бледен, и хохотать не собирался ни при каких обстоятельствах. Он вошел так тихо, словно годами тренировался — даже колокольчик над дверью не звякнул.

Мужчина сел за столик в самом темном углу и повернулся к стойке, где мистер Муни ловко резал пироги и раздавал комплименты. Повернулся так, словно его худшей привычкой было глядеть на людей вроде мистера Муни и выдавать себя зовущим взглядом.

Так все и началось.

**Разговор на фоне общей колючести**

Мистер Муни освободился к полудню, когда дамы разошлись по домам — всем известно, что в обеденный перерыв мужья спешат домой, чтобы отведать бульон и рагу из баранины, а про всякие пироги даже слышать не желают. Когда в кафе стало тихо, мистер Муни вытер руки желтым клетчатым полотенцем (вышивка по краю: «Дорогому мистеру Муни от Пасхального Кролика!») и посмотрел в тот угол, где сидел таинственный посетитель.

В это же время, как по часам, через черный ход проскользнул Тедди. Он прижимал к животу большую розовую ракушку, внутри нее еще плескалась вода, а коралловые выступы были покрыты мокрым песком.

Мужчина за дальним столиком опустил голову, изучая столешницу. Муни прошел через зал, присел за столик к незнакомцу. Положил руки на пустой стол между ними, словно принес невидимый пирог. Но вряд ли этот тип смог бы оценить какой-либо пирог, видимый или невидимый. Он наверняка чистил зубы нитью, кривился при слове «мороженое» и пил разные мерзкие травяные чаи, больше похожие на лекарства.

Тедди очень удивился, увидев, что отец присел за столик к кому-то из посетителей. Потому что обычно обеденный перерыв они использовали, чтобы выпить по стакану шипучки, пристроившись на высоких круглых табуретах возле окна. Им нравилось сидеть там и смотреть на прохожих, попивая прохладный колючий напиток. А еще больше нравилось смотреть на ласточек, но ласточек было видно только из окошка папиной спальни. Тедди хотел похвастаться своей ракушкой, но вместо этого спрятался за стойкой и стал смотреть, как папа и незнакомый мужчина разговаривают.

— Привет, Северус, — сказал мистер Муни небрежно, хотя обычно делал все очень тщательно и аккуратно. — Ты не расскажешь мне, почему сбежал тогда? — Похоже, что встреча с этим невзрачным мужчиной его очень и очень взволновала.

Северус покачал головой, все еще мучая взглядом столешницу. Он сидел как-то очень неудобно, боком, согнув одну ногу и сунув ее под стул, как суют туда зонт, с которого капает. Вторая нога вытянулась под столом и попала в плен ножек стула, на котором сидел Муни. От ладоней мистера Муни так пахло корицей, что Северусу пришлось очень плотно сжать свои губы. Он выглядел голодным.

— И объяснять, почему вернулся, не станешь? — вопросительно утвердил Муни, глядя на Северуса. Тот пожал плечами, будто забывшись, а потом снова покачал головой. Его волосы были заправлены за уши, потому что мешали и неприятно касались щек. Северусу не нравилось, когда к его лицу прикасалось что-либо, кроме губ и пальцев Муни.

Мистер Муни наклонил голову, длинная челка упала на лицо, залезла в глаза — почему бы еще Муни досадливо провел рукой по лицу, прежде чем встать и уйти?

Северус вспомнил свой свитер с высоким горлом — тот отлично скрывал шрамы, которые теперь, летом, были у всех на виду. Свитер был из колючей шерсти, и нежная кожа на шее горела и чесалась, а пальцы у Муни — тогда его еще звали Ремусом — были такими холодными, холодней, чем лечебная мазь с мятой и мать-и-мачехой.

Северус любил вспоминать вещи к месту и не к месту (а людей он и вовсе не забывал). Он сам почти никогда не был к месту, а места, где ему приходилось бывать, стирал из памяти легко и с удовольствием. Иногда они возвращались в снах — каменные коридоры Хогвартса, пыльные залы мэнора, скрипучие половицы дома в Тупике... Вспоминались слова, нечаянные и отчаянные, убийственные и спасительные. Вспоминались вещи, к которым он никогда не привязывался, но которых почему-то так сильно не хватало теперь: недавно Северус вспомнил о черепаховой чернильнице, подарке Макгонагалл. Это была очень уродливая и тяжелая чернильница, черепаха на четырех кривых лапах, с полостью в широком панцире. Он вспомнил эту чернильницу и чуть ли не до слез пожалел, что не взял ее с собой, когда уходил в последний раз.

Уходить ему приходилось часто. Чаще, чем возвращаться.

**Четверть и полчетвертинки**

Несомненно, любой встречный сказал бы, что мистер Муни — исключительно хороший человек. И его сын вырастает в хорошего человека быстрыми, надо заметить, темпами. Достаточно вспомнить, что штаны, которые Тедди носил прошлым летом, теперь едва дотягивались ему до лодыжек. Когда Тедди примерил их, вытащив из платяного шкафа, он громко расхохотался. А вот его отцу было не до смеха. «Жаль, что одежда не умеет расти вместе с мальчиками», — заметил тогда мистер Муни.

Конечно, одежда еще и не такое умеет, если как следует ее заколдовать. Мистер Муни, однако, о магии помалкивал.

Как и всякие хорошие люди, мистер Муни и Тедди занимались хорошими делами. По субботам после обеда они отправлялись на кухню печь пироги. Каждый пирог — маленькое свершение, особенно если готовить его на такой крохотной, прожаренной солнцем кухне. Но мистер Муни и его сын так наловчились передвигаться, не сталкиваясь и не мешая друг другу в тесном пространстве, что теперь их кулинарные подвиги напоминали замысловатый шаманский танец. О, великие покровители сахарной пудры, заклинаю вас просыпаться на эту творожную корочку...

Тедди любил собирать рецепты и вклеивать их в свою ученическую тетрадь с тигром на обложке. Он находил и приносил отцу самые диковинные рецепты, словно трофеи. Последней его находкой был пирог из апельсиновых корочек — вышел на славу. Мистер Муни, однако, рецептов не придерживался и предпочитал импровизировать. Всякий раз, когда Тедди спрашивал, сколько сыпать муки, сахара или мускатного ореха, мистер Муни придумывал на ходу: «Четвертинку и еще полчетвертинки», — говорил он.

Пока отец и сын занимались делом, они вели неспешные беседы. Оба были из тех, кого называют молчунами. Оставшись наедине, они могли и словечком не перемолвиться за целый день, зато уж когда заводили беседу, говорили о важном.

— Кто такой этот черный человек? — спросил Тедди, просеивая муку через большое круглое сито. Мистер Муни невозмутимо помешивал крем в глубокой миске цвета летнего неба. — Тот, что каждый день садится за дальний столик и смотрит?

Черный человек, о котором спрашивал Тедди, действительно приходил каждый день. Всегда садился за дальний столик. И смотрел. Так смотрел, что дамы в шляпках спотыкались, радио начинало барахлить, а молоко в подполе — киснуть.

За все время, что этот тип провел в кафе Муни, он не съел ни единого пирога. Ни кусочка, ни крошечки. Если бы требовались доказательства, что этот тип по-настоящему странный и подозрительный, то вот вам и улика. Нельзя смириться с человеком, который так решительно отвергает пироги из апельсиновых корочек.

— Какой еще черный человек? — спросил мистер Муни бодро. И после сделал страшное. Он солгал: — Это просто старый знакомый.

Отец никогда не лгал Тедди. Ну, или почти никогда. Теперь же было ясно, элементарно: он что-то скрывал. Зловещее преступление или трагическую историю. Тедди хотел стать капитаном корабля, но на всякий случай еще хотел быть детективом — в качестве запасного плана на жизнь. Поэтому он привык за всем наблюдать и анализировать.

Просто старый знакомый, значит.

Тедди легко мог бы разложить отцовскую ложь по полочкам: ясно было, что с этим черным человеком все абсолютно, ну вот нисколечки не просто. К тому же, он не был таким уж старым. Тедди повидал старых людей: от них пахло мокрой шерстью и табаком, и часто они угощали слипшимися мятными карамельками, а от такого типа карамельки не дождешься. И уж конечно, будь он знакомым мистера Муни, он бы хоть изредка ему улыбался. Люди улыбаются друг другу, если они не враги. Как правило.

Дальше Тедди в своих выводах не зашел, потому что рассыпал абрикосовую крошку по всему столу, и пришлось срочно брать большие малярные кисточки, чтобы вычистить пудру из щелей между досками.

— Ничего страшного, — сказал мистер Муни бодро. Он был не из тех, кто вешает нос по пустякам (у него было предостаточно причин вешать нос, таких как: погибшая жена, отвергнувший возлюбленный, старые шрамы и довольно-таки неприятная болезнь, ломавшая все кости в его теле раз в месяц, так что абрикосовая пудра была меньшей из неприятностей). — Возьми миндальную крошку, с ней будет только вкуснее.

И пирог, вот уж правда, получился просто объедение. Не то чтобы черный человек смог его оценить.

**Злодеи и сумасшедшие**

Северус снял комнатку под самой крышей, через дорогу от магазинчика Муни. Плата за комнату была непомерной, словно бы в комнате работал обогреватель, а окошко не стучало всю ночь, мешая целиком и полностью предаваться бессоннице. Зато за окошком светила луна, полторы луны — обе откушены с краю. Вывеска горела всю ночь, даже когда настоящая луна блекла, таяла в сереющем утреннем небе.

Даже плотно закрыв глаза, Северус мог видеть эту луну, точно как мог видеть изнуренное лицо мистера Муни, усыпанное едва различимыми веснушками на переносице.

Такие же веснушки, только ярче, были рассыпаны по лицу Тедди тут и там, небрежно, щедрой рукой кулинара-создателя. Между пушистыми бровями возникала морщинка, стоило мальчику увидеть Северуса. Любой человек бы заметил, что мальчик в такие минуты выглядит очаровательно серьезным, но Северус был не из тех, кто применяет эпитет «очаровательно» к детенышам человека. Он находил очаровательным брожение зелья в высокой колбе, густую пленку поверх варева, идеально истертые в порошок жучиные глазки да разных редких червей. Очень специфические представления об очаровании, иначе говоря.

И уж точно Северус не находил очаровательным, что магазин закрывался в неподходящее время.

Мистер Муни перевернул резную табличку на двери, указав всему миру на печальный факт: «Закрыто!». Он был одет в свободные брюки и рубашку, что надулась от ветра у него за спиной, как крылья или парус, или всё вместе.

— Сегодня слишком хорошая погода, — щурясь на солнце, сказал Муни. — И суббота к тому же. Мы с Тедди взяли выходной.

Тедди важно кивнул, из-за спины отца разглядывая черного человека.

— Мы идем к морю, — заявил Тедди сумрачно, хотя уж конечно, такому факту можно было только позавидовать. Но Тедди хотел показать незнакомцу, что к чему. С некоторыми проницательными детективами шутки плохи.

— Ты можешь прогуляться с нами, если хочешь, — добавил мистер Муни так просто, будто это не было страшным предательством с его стороны. Тедди аж посинел от обиды, и отец мягко тронул его за плечо, оглядевшись по сторонам. Мистер Муни не одобрял, когда его сын синел или зеленел, или отращивал себе нос, передразнивая разных носатых типов. Это было строго запрещено, так что Тедди старался держать себя в руках. Вежливые мальчики не синеют.

Они пошли вдоль берега. Тедди шлепал по воде, там, где волны становились совсем тонкими и пенистыми. Его папа оставлял глубокие следы на мокром песке. А унылый тип тащился следом.

— Тебе наверняка прописан морской воздух, — заметил Муни рассеянно. — И солнечные ванны.

Зимний человек лишь закатил глаза. Он был одет не по погоде, и физиономия у него тоже была кислой не по погоде. Он спрятал свои бледные кисти в карманах брюк, таким же досадливым быстрым жестом, с каким Тедди пихал себе в карманы ракушки.

— А если начнешь питаться чем-то, кроме сожалений, станешь похож на человека, — добавил Муни, пиная камешек. — Смотри, какая красивая чайка!

Тедди посмотрел, и Северус тоже посмотрел. Они остановились и наблюдали за тем, как птица кружит высоко наверху, под самым солнцем. Муни сел на корточки, раскапывая в песке плоские камушки. Он лучше всех на свете пускал камушки по воде, и Тедди любил считать про себя, сколько раз камушек ударится о воду, прежде чем потонуть. Иногда камень скакал так далеко, что пропадал из виду.

— Почему он все время молчит? — спросил Тедди, уводя отца за руку дальше по пляжу.

— Может, ему нечего сказать, — пожал плечами мистер Муни.

— А почему он не ест твои пироги? — снова спросил Тедди, пытаясь открыть отцу глаза на очевидное. Человек, который отказывается от пирогов, не заслуживает доверия.

— Бывают и такие люди, кто не любит сладкого.

— Да, я знаю, — серьезно кивнул Тедди. — Это злодеи. Или сумасшедшие. А он кто?

— Два в одном, — сообщил Северус, шагающий следом за ними. Его голос звучал, как скрежет консервной банки. Чайки раскачивались в небе, все до одной — прекрасные и смешные.

Муни запрокинул голову, подкидывая камушек на ладони.

**Дружественный призрак составляет компанию**

Раз в месяц мистер Муни болел. Такое постоянство выдавало в нем серьезного человека, основательно подходящего даже к недугу. В городе говорили, мол, Муни оттого в городок и приехал, чтобы здоровье поправить. Морской воздух и солнечные ванны еще никому не вредили.

За пару дней до полнолуния мистер Муни проводил на полках ревизию, запасался припасами и проверял, надежно ли запираются ставни в доме. Словно готовился к небольшому локальному торнадо. Тедди ходил за ним хвостиком и во всем помогал, даже если иногда просто мешался.

— Консервированных персиков нужно купить, — бормотал Муни, озабоченно наморщив лоб, и Тедди криво выводил в блокноте: «ПЕРСИКИ». Этот блокнот он вообще-то использовал для сбора улик, но все улики пока умещались на одном листке.

— Далеко не гуляй, в подвал не спускайся, — велел мистер Муни сыну, как делал всегда, и Тедди, как всегда, уныло кивнул. Пока мистер Муни будет болеть внизу, в подвале, Тедди разложит на ковре в своей комнате все морские трофеи. Ракушки и камни, зеленые кругляши бутылочных донышек, обломок коралла, сухую кувшинку и деревяшку, обтесанную водой. И Тедди, и Муни сходились во мнении: деревяшка точно когда-то была частью пиратской мачты.

В день перед полнолунием они закрыли кафе пораньше, пообедали в тишине. Муни молчал — он всегда молчал в такие дни, становился серьезным и тихим, и Тедди пытался рассмешить его. Строил рожи, отращивал себе уши, как у слона — когда никто не видит, то можно. Муни не смеялся. Он в такие дни никогда не смеялся.

Он смотрел то в окно, то на часы.

— В подвал не спускайся, — еще раз напомнил Муни, убирая тарелки в раковину.

— Обещаю-преобещаю, — сказал Тедди и показал особый секретный знак рукой, который они с папой придумали на случай, если их захватят пираты и придется использовать шифр.

В подвал он бы и не полез, в подвале жили призраки. Отец спускался туда каждый месяц и как следует им наподдавал, раз они так жутко выли, и рычали, и громыхали. Весь дом трясся. Тедди не боялся — Муни всегда выходил победителем, видно, призраки были не слишком крепкие. А на двери в подвал висел тяжелый замок, и у Тедди был ключ на веревочке.

Посуда была вымыта, Муни и Тедди вытирали тарелки большим желтым полотенцем, когда в дверь постучали. И Муни — как подбитый воздушный шар, выдохнул тяжело, осел на стул и скукожился.

Пришел все-таки.

И дальше — на столе появились разные склянки, запахло аконитовым зельем, аромат, который Муни и после смерти будет помнить, началась суета, и Тедди — маленький ассистент зельевара — приносил Северусу то и другое, носился с топотом по лестницам, а после, послушный мальчик, проводил их до двери в подвал.

— Вы тоже будете драться с ними? — спросил шепотом у Северуса, и тот выгнул бровь, и Муни — вся кожа уже чесалась, кололась, как старый свитер — спрятал свою улыбку.

— С призраками, — пояснил Тедди, стиснув ключ в кулаке.

— Он и сам в некотором роде призрак, — ответил Муни. — Только дружественный.

Хмыканье за его спиной — это Северус выражал свое мнение насчет дружественности и прочих глупостей, что нёс Муни. Этот короткий насмешливый звук — его бы поймать и спрятать в карман, до лучших времен, как талисман.

Тедди запер за ними дверь и поднялся в спальню, где лег поперек кровати, обняв подушку.

В ту ночь луна нависла над кафе, ее серебряный мерцающий свет соревновался с голубым свечением вывески «Moony’s pie» и, как всегда, побеждал.

Призраки, видно, встретили черного человека как своего, и ночью никто не выл, не гремел и не скрежетал, а утром — зевая и спотыкаясь — Тедди спустился вниз и отпер дверь.

И Муни нашел в себе силы дойти до кухни, а Северус был так любезен, что сварил кофе в маленьком ковшике, черный для себя, молоко с капелькой кофе для Тедди и сахар с капелькой кофе и молока для Муни. Они разрезали ореховый пирог с патокой, ведь, очевидно, на этом столе все еще было недостаточно сладкого — и Северус поддался уговором и съел кусочек. Ему понравилось (но это большой секрет).

Радио за спиной у Муни заиграло — что-то воскресное, утреннее. Летнее. Про любовь или вроде того.


End file.
